forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Lereaux
Appearance Damien's appearance changes almost daily. He uses a combination of good old fashioned hair dressing and some nifty spells to change his hair, the color of his eyes, mask his face. Though on a normal day, as unusual they are he's a rather ordinary man. His hair is naturally an ordinary shade of brown, kept short mainly for convenience and comfort. His eyes sight is failing and so he wears a pair of light framed round spectacles, preferring them to the uncomfortable contact lenses that are the alternative though he will wear them should his disguise for the day require it. He prefers loose clothing but more often than not finds himself in well tailored suits. After all the rich are far more profitable than the poor though he has been known to garb himself as both, or sometimes as someone in between. He is not an overly tall or muscular man, nor is he thin. He has enough muscle to please should he wish to though if caught on an off day he also has a little meat on him around the middle. All-together a rather average looking guy, all the better to not be noticed. Personality Damien's most distinguishing trait is that he is selfish. He has never felt the need to put the interests of others above his own. He is self centered and arrogant, but don't take that to mean that he is heartless. He can love, feel compassion for another, but he struggles to see past his own wants and needs to act on these feelings. He has had to fight much of his life to survive and now that he is more or less well off he hasn't lost the instinct to fight for want he wants and hold onto whatever he gets in case he needs it. Damien is also a rather gifted actor which has helped him greatly throughout his life, though he has never pursued it professionally. Damien is also highly intelligent with a knack for seeing things others don't. Damien is a fun loving guy, a smile rarely far from his face with a desperate craving to always be the center of attention. He hates to be alone and so surrounds himself with people, whether he like them or not, though at the same time he has some deep insecurities and so will rarely open up to anyone about who he is, what he feels or what he is truly thinking. History Damien's earliest memory is of the orphanage where he spent most of his younger years. There was rarely enough food to go around, and so many of the other children did as he did and turned to theft to fill their empty tummies, for young boys as everyone knows eat mountains of food whilst growing, add to that the jewels need for sustenance and you have a swarm of ravenous locusts instead of little boys to contend with. The market stall owners of draega learned quickly to cover their wares when the boys from the Mother Night orphan sanctuary came to town with the priestesses for a wee bit of 'shopping.' As such market day had quickly become a favorite for the young Damien, between the chance for a nice piece of cake or something similar to fill his belly and the thrill of outsmarting the shop keepers, it all made for a very good day indeed. Damien stayed at the orphanage for as long as he could bare it, after all some of the people there had sort of become like family to him, though the orphanage could only care for you for so long before they had to send you out into the world to earn your own way, they couldn't afford to feed and clothe every youth that came through their doors for ever. So it was around the age of 15 that Damien left the orphanage to find his destiny. He found out very quickly that he didn't like working. Every job he could get seemed to be messy or just plain disgusting. So he turned to what he knew best. Theft. It wasn't long before he had enough to get by on, and from there he built his career. Now he has mansions and villa's across Hayll, as well as small dingy apartments and a hovel or two.. he owns a brothel in New Draega and he has found that he doesn't mind being a business man, he just hates to work. Life is good for Damien, or at least it is for now. Recent Events After a little mishap concerning a shopkeeper Damien has found himself requiring the services of the Driegan family, the best known healers in Hayll. Whilst there he meets one of the Driegan girls, Loredana and he offers his services to her as a Private investigator. Life is not always safe for a man like Damien and sadly fate got the better of him and he now rests in peace. Thread Timeline # News # # Category:Characters